Keputusan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Apa lagi yang harus disesali?


_**Story By: **_**Razen.**

_**Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Angst/Drama.**_

_**Cast: Karma & Nagisa.**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, BL, typo.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic, request by my-love(she is bucin of KaruNagi)**_

_**xXx**_

_**Keputusan**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Apa lagi yang harus disesali?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan Yesus, tidak menjadi alasan mengutuk hari lahir sendiri. Sebaliknya, ada banyak momen terjalin manis di hari suci.

Sampai beberapa waktu lalu, Karma percaya tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kematian guru tersayang.

Tadinya.

"Jadi, maksudku memanggilmu—"

Khusus saat ini.

Tidak peduli seberapa heboh dunia menanti-nanti, menurut Karma, bulan terakhir dan tanggal dua puluh lima telah menjadi hari paling sial.

"... —berpisah."

Entah karena tempat ini terlalu berisik, telinganya mendadak tuli, atau saraf telinga mengalami gangguan—tahu-tahu cuma kata terakhir yang berhasil menembus telinga.

Sekaligus pula penanda, inilah tahun _tersial_ dari seluruh peringatan hari lahir.

Hahah.

Bibir Karma melebar.

"Itu yang kau inginkan, hm? Nagisa."

Bukan maksudnya menyebut suatu pernyataan—tapi enggan juga diakui sebagai pertanyaan.

Dia bergumam seperti angin yang berdesir. Samar dan tidak jelas. Jika boleh diulang, disimak sekilas mungkin terdengar tenang. Jika saja tidak ada kebisingan, barangkali akan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran.

Nagisa meremang tidak enak, ketika lawan bicara menyorot tajam dengan sirat jijik dan kecewa.

Tremor menusuk lewat tengkuk. Dingin partikel es putih seolah fana, tak terasa, nihil sensasi yang tersalur dari luar. Kendati begitu, relung hati malah terasa ngilu.

Walau hanya sepersekian detik, bila tidak ditahan nalar, hasrat seorang pengecut hampir menguasai diri. Ingin rasanya menarik kaki, pergi begitu saja, enyah sejauh mungkin.

Tidak mungkin Nagisa lakukan itu.

Syal dieratkan hingga menutupi mulut. Kapas-kapas beku di udara memang menyebar dingin, tapi bukan karena rendah suhu. Nagisa menutupi sebagian wajah, ini bukan kebiasaannya, ia hanya tak ingin ketahuan salah tingkah.

Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

Apalagi di depan—di depan laki-laki ini.

Ini adalah situasi serius, yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang juga.

Tidak boleh sampai berlarut-larut.

Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus kuat! Ayo, Nagisa! Kau bisa!

Postur badan diusahakan tetap tegak, bersikap profesional, keberanian dikumpulkan lagi, siap untuk melanjutkan.

"Mengertilah, Karma—"

Kalimat Nagisa tiba-tiba berhenti. Nyaris kehilangan kata-kata, tatkala disorot tajam—oke, dia sudah biasa jika Karma kadang mendelik padanya, tapi itu karena niat iseng.

Kali ini, mata laki-laki itu sekarang berbias aneh. Anehnya, Karma tetap mengunci mulut, tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan menyela.

Setengah batin Nagisa berbisik awas, menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk waspada, jangan sampai lengah dan jangan perlihatkan celah barang setitik. Manik amber memantau dalam suram.

"Dengar—"

Pemuda cantik meneguk liur. Ya, ampun, kenapa sesusah ini untuk bicara 2-3 kalimat pendek?!

"Karma—" Nagisa mengambil napas. "—kau tahu kondisi pekerjaan dan keluargaku, 'kan? Aku harus—"

"Hei."

Shiota tunggal nyaris membisu permanen.

Karma tiba-tiba menyela. Salah satu matanya menyipit—seperti hendak meremehkan—akan tetapi raut wajahnya justru didominasi kejengahan.

Sepertinya dia tahu Nagisa jadi panik, karena Karma langsung mengulas cengir—aneh.

"Tidak usah cari-cari alasan. Intinya kau ingin kita berpisah. Selesai," katanya kalem.

Safir kembar membulat syok. Rahangnya kaku. Perang batin terjadi sebelum sempat mendamprat Karma.

Soalnya itu betul, yang Karma katakan adalah fakta, mutlak tak terbantah.

Di sisi lain, egoisme menentang dari berbagai sudut, ia sangat geram dan nyaris menyanggah. Sungguh ingin mengikuti apa kata hati, bahwa ia tidak bermaksud kasar, Nagisa hanya—

Hanya ...

Uh ...

Nalar menjawab duluan, adalah benar inti dari kesimpulan Karma, apa pun alasannya, Nagisa memang menginginkan itu.

Jadi, dia diam saja tanpa ia sadari. Selama itu juga, netra biru bertukar pandang dengan kuning suram.

Raut wajah Karma tiada ubah. Pria itu mencermati baik-baik air muka kawan semasa SMP. Seberapa putus asa dia, sampai kegugupannya sangat kentara?

Apa yang membuatnya pasrah oleh sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Karma?

Hmp, efek ketakutan memang selalu ampuh membuat mental terganggu, seberapa kuatnya orang itu, pasti akan jatuh juga.

Di angkasa, awan kelabu menggumpal tebal, sedikit demi sedikit bercerai berai menjadi kapas-kapas beku. Dinginnya tak tertahan, dihalau baju hangat, yang kelak akan menembus hingga ke tulang-tulang pula.

Di bawah lampu tiang listrik, berlatar pohon cemara, dikelilingi kios-kios serta pengunjung taman kota.

Keindahan pernik natal meledek. Kilauan lilin dan lampu hias mengolok suramnya situasi. Kemeriahan hari lahir Yesus disambut semua orang.

Hari lahir Karma juga.

Dan apa yang ia dapat?

Alam seakan ikut menertawakannya. Hujan masih lebih baik, tapi salju? Tidak hanya menyebar dingin, bila tumpukannya menggunung, salah-salah bisa mati beku.

Pemuda mungil masih diam dengan raut wajah tak dapat dicirikan.

Heh.

Batin Karma tertawa.

Seharusnya dia sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal. Terutama—terutama sebelum ia menyatakan perasaan, begitu lulus sekolah.

Bahwa, meskipun tidak ada kaitannya dengan budak pundi uang, tradisi, kehormatan, kasta keluarga, atau gelar pekerjaan.

Dunia Karma dan Nagisa tidak mungkin bisa bersatu lebih dari sahabat karib.

Udara panas disembur kasar melalui mulut. Salju di atas rambut diseka jatuh.

"Pulanglah."

Alis lawan bicaranya terangkat tinggi. Entah tidak mengerti atau tidak percaya.

Karma sengaja mengambil jeda agar lebih dramatis, karena ini ulang tahunnya, apa salahnya menguarkan semua yang membuncah sedari tadi?

"Apa?"

Mata Nagisa menyipit, jaringan otak dipaksa berputar, mencoba meyakinkan pendengaran. Pulang? _Pulang_ katanya?

Oke, memang Nagisa yang duluan ingin berpisah, dia tahu itu.

Tapi ... sesantai-santainya seorang Karma, apa mungkin dia bisa tetap menerima tanpa banyak pikir? Tidak ada protes? Tidak ada bentakan? Tidak ada marah?

Dia _setuju_ begitu saja?

Tidak adakah niatan menyuruh Nagisa berpikir ulang? Atau membentaknya pengkhianat? Barangkali mengamuk hendak membantai dan mencari penyebab mengapa Nagisa ingin mereka berpisah?

Ragam pemikiran negatif memenuhi diri Nagisa.

Kemungkinan terburuk, sejak awal hubungan mereka memang cuma main-main, tidak serius, sekadar iseng dan bisa putus kapan saja tanpa harus merasa sakit ala telenovela.

Habisnya, respon Karma saja cuma seperti itu.

Nagisa sudah akan membuat kesimpulan paling buruk, ketika apa yang terjadi berikutnya di luar perkiraannya.

Dengus remeh terdengar disertai bisik kecil tanpa arti. Alih-alih menjawab, Karma justru mengambil langkah.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Karma berdiri tepat di depannya. Setiap sel otot di tubuh Nagisa menegang. Belum juga sempat bereaksi, tangan Karma sudah membingkai wajah Nagisa.

"Karma—"

"Sakit, huh?"

Dari posisi ini, Karma Akabane memberinya tatap langsung. Datar tanpa emosi, berikut senyum kekecewaan. Baru di situ Nagisa melihatnya, sorot menyeramkan mengambang di lautan merah.

Rahang bawah Nagisa ditekan.

Merinding, tengkuk Nagisa meremang ngeri. Panik, cepat-cepat tangan Karma ditarik mundur. "Lep—as! Hei!"

Karma bergumam terkesan. "Sakit, 'kan?"

"Karma-kun, lepas kataku! Uhk—!"

Akal sehat Nagisa meliar. Kepalanya mendapat desakan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang mungkin dapat terjadi. Prioritas saat ini adalah melepaskan diri.

Berhasil.

Karma memang melepaskan rahangnya, singkat, sebelum kemudian berpindah ke kedua sisi kepala Nagisa. Rambut biru dijambak kencang, empunya ditarik hingga dahi mereka bertemu.

"Ouch—!"

Nagisa terenyak tanpa sempat menahan. Jalur napas terasa tersumbat. Tak mungkin memutar pupil ke arah lain, membuang muka apalagi.

"Shiota-kun."

Bukan nama kecil yang disebut. Marga terkutuk yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Untuk sesaat, Nagisa hampir gila disorot penuh luka. Kuning pucat memancar perih. Menyesak kesal, kecewa, dan tidak rela

Ya, Tuhan.

Pada saat seperti ini, tidak bisa diragukan lagi, sekian banyaknya rekaman ingatan lama bermunculan dalam bentuk bayangan dalam batin Nagisa.

Retak oleh keputusan sepihak.

Seketika, Shiota muda meradang dihantam rasa bersalah. Secepat perasaan berat itu datang, secepat itu pula angin dingin menampar.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu, kau dengar?"

Bisik muncul di antara gempita.

Kebaktian malam kaum Kristian berlangsung digiring himne pemusik jalanan.

"Sakit, Shiota-kun? Sekarang kau sakit? Entah apa alasanmu, itu pasti sakit sekali, 'kan?"

Saraf netra terasa perih. Sorot mata tiba-tiba menyesak. Pemuda itu mencoba menyela, bibirnya terbuka.

Dan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"Aku juga sakit, lho. Memang tidak ada luka, tapi sakit sekali. Di sini."

Tanpa harus melihat ke mana arah tangan Karma, Nagisa sudah cukup pintar untuk tahu maksudnya. Di mana letak sakitnya. Bibir digigit gusar.

"Kau tak tahu beratnya posisiku, Akabane-kun ..."

Bodohkah ia? Ikut mengganti panggilan. Bukan lagi nama kecil, tapi marga masing-masing. Mengingatkan mata rantai yang mengikat mereka semenjak dilahirkan.

"Justru karena aku tidak tahu." Karma berwajah sendu. "Karena itulah aku tak mau tahu."

Nagisa tak membalas.

"Kau dengan bebanmu, aku dan ketidaktahuanku. Kau dengan keputusanmu, dan aku menerimanya. Aku tidak mau mengerti, dan kau harus mengerti. Dengan ini kita sama-sama terluka. **Impas**."

_Impas_ katanya.

Satu kata itu mengguncang dinding mental Nagisa. Ada nyeri tidak terkira meradang.

Masing-masing turut merasakan kesedihan, kesedihan yang berbeda, berbeda permasalahan, masalah yang tidak sama, ketidaksamaan yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

Nagisa mengerti. Ia sudah dewasa, harus menerima apa pun keputusannya, sama halnya Karma.

Tapi sungguh, benarkah keputusan mereka masing-masing adalah benar?

Dada terasa sesak. Tidak ada kelegaan. Hasrat berontak begitu kuat. Kepala sakit menahan egois.

Mengesalkan.

Jeratan di kepala terlepas. Paras Karma diusap gusar. Heh, bahkan walau sudah ditahan, tidak mungkin terus berusaha agar tetap bertindak tenang dalam tiap geraknya.

Kepala biru tertunduk dalam.

"Selamat Natal, Akabane-kun." Dia berkata tanpa memperlihatkan mata. Jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "... Dan selamat ulang tahun."

Selayaknya pekerja kantoran, sikap berbisnis yang baik dan teladan, Nagisa Shiota membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih untuk segala yang kau lakukan selama ini."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang didengar Karma, sebelum Nagisa benar-benar berlalu tanpa berbalik lagi ke belakang.

Terus melaju ke depan.

Dan lenyap di antara segerombol manusia.

Setetes bening keluar dari sudut kelopak mata. Relung hati terasa panas sesak.

"Keparat—!"

Huh.

Brengsek.

Bolehkah Karma menertawakan diri sendiri sekarang? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari sikap sopan bila tujuannya untuk menyakiti hati seseorang? Bagaimana dia bisa menangis jika dia sendiri yang memilih menerima tanpa penjelasan?

Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Apa lagi yang patut disesali?

"Hahaha ..., kebodohan yang tidak berarti ..."

Tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu yang membekas di hati, dan apa yang barusan dialami, pastilah tak mungkin bisa dilupakan.

Sungguh, hari lahirnya benar-benar terkutuk tahun ini.

Salju sekali lagi berguguran di kepala merah. Dinginnya tidak membantu. Panas terus melelehkan hati, membara hingga Karma tidak kuasa menahan air mata.

Di bawah naungan pohon natal imitasi, tidak ada yang mendengar raungan pilu dari lubuk hati.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_

_**A/N: Yang request bucin KaruNagi, dan KaruNagi adalah NOTP Razen, kesempatan menindas hati orang maso.**_


End file.
